


Noonwraith's Dance

by CaptainDannyLid



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDannyLid/pseuds/CaptainDannyLid
Summary: Jaskier plays for you while you dance, hidden feelings almost come to light.
Relationships: Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Noonwraith's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came to me at 1am and I suffered all day at work for it so I hope y'all enjoy it

Your hair twirled gracefully around your face in the mid morning sun as you danced, full of glee, in the clearing you and Jaskier has stumbled upon waiting for the Witcher to return from his hunt.

Jaskier sat on the forest floor, back leaning against an old mossy log as he strummed his lute to the tune of a jovial song.

He admired the rare sight of you in a dress, something he had bought you for the off chance that he play at a ball or a fancy gathering, claiming

“You can’t watch my performance dressed in your slacks still fresh with blood from yours and Geralts most recent conquest.”

You had complained, though he knew you secretly enjoyed to dress up every once in a while, despite your protests, and thus there you were now, showing off the newly purchased garment to an ever grateful bard.

He watched the dress flow with your movements, the goldenrod colour complimenting the flowers in your hair that you had picked from the clearing. Jaskier became truly lost in the sight as he strummed, the suns rays highlighting all your best features and captivating him as idf he had stumbled upon the forbidden dance of a noonwraith at the suns peak.

Any man would become entranced by this ethereal sight, he tried to tell himself, ignoring the loud rap of his heart against his ribcage, and his sudden shortness of breath. Although no other woman had made him feel as you did, a thought he buried deep within himself lest it swallow him whole.

You had been travelling with the pair of men for a good few months now, and had become a comfortable part of their misfit family, using your skill with a sword to help Geralt with his witcherly duties, and cooking the pair a decent meal every now and then, since neither of them knew more than how to roast this or stew that. They’d saved a fortune on tavern food since you’d arrived.

He couldn’t help but noticed since your arrival, however, that he was slowly losing interest in the women at the taverns and the brothels, much preferring to be in your company instead, incidentally causing them to save money on whores as well, with which Geralt was secretly grateful, but Jaskier refused to think deeper on. He was not one to fall in love like that.

Not stopping your movements you fixed your eyes on the bard, causing him to fumble his playing as he broke from his thoughts, momentarily distracted before picking up the tune once again, hoping you didn’t notice his slip.

Your eyes shone bright in the reflection of the sun, the light filling your face with warmth as you beckoned for him to stand and come with you.

“Come dance with me Jaskier! It will help you keep that youthful complexion you so love to boast about.”

You laughed at your own quip, a sound, he thought, that he would never tire of hearing.

“I’ll have you know, my youthful complexion is all natural, no outside help needed,” He grinned “But I could never deny a request from a beautiful lady.”

You rolled your eyes at his flirting, something he did with anything that so much as breathed near him, you thought.

The bard, never breaking from his strumming, stood quickly and jaunted closer to you, and you adjusted to his rhythm beginning to dance around him, spinning and giggling joyfully.

The sound of the song was lost to both of you after a while, as you found yourselves fully fixated on the other, a tension you were all too familiar with with the bard, (one that was never acted on much to your dismay) filling the space between you until neither of you noticed that you’d stopped dancing and he’d stopped playing, and you were only inches away from the others face, music still loud in your ears.

With hooded eyes you caught his own, both of you flushing as you slowly moved closer and closer until...

“Ahem...”

You both jumped apart at the sound of a third party breaking you from your trance.

In the clearing stood the man you both were waiting for, holding two small hares and a pheasant in his gloved hand.

Smiling awkwardly you nodded apologetically at Jaskier, and sauntered over to the Witcher to inspect what he had caught for your meal, while Jaskier shot an annoyed glance in his direction.

Geralt merely shrugged back in response, a slightly smug smirk ghosting his lips and a knowing look in his eyes.


End file.
